A Little Moment
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Sofa, camilan, televisi, sedikit silat lidah, dan lemparan pensil bermata runcing. Kombinasi sempurna bagi Lukas dan Natalia. Human!AU. Untuk challenge Harus dengan Kata.


**A Little Moment**

 **Axis Power – Hetalia** _belongs to_ **Hidekazu Himaruya**

NorBela. Romance. K+. Human!AU.

 _Untuk challenge Harus dengan Kata dari Rasya Swarnasta_

 **Warning:** missed-typo mungkin. OOC mungkin _—berhubung saya nggak tahu persis gimana karakter Norway dan Belarus karena belum pernah baca manga dan anime-nya_.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, memegang pisau meski sekadar memotong daging lebih menarik bagi seorang Natalia Arlovskaya daripada berurusan dengan air hanya demi mencuci piring. Setidaknya ia bisa memotong-motong daging sekeji mungkin dan menjadikannya daging cincang alih-alih _steak_. Lagi pula, yang biasa mencuci di rumah, baik alat makan dan dapur sampai baju, adalah Katyusha, bukan dirinya.

Tapi dibandingkan harus membereskan pecahan beling tiap dua menit sekali, bahkan mendengar denting garpu maupun sendok yang jatuh setiap lima detik sekali akibat kerja tak becus Lukas, Natalia lebih memilih dirinya saja yang turun tangan.

Jadilah dirinya lebih terlihat sebagai seorang pembantu alih-alih kekasih sang pemuda yang kini enak-enakan duduk menghadap televisi seraya makan camilan—makaroni rebus yang dioles sedikit mentega dan ditabur keju—yang tadi dibawanya. Kurang ajar benar memang. Sudah dibawakan makanan, pemuda itu justru memilih diam melihat kekasihnya mencuci piring.

"Kau tahu betapa joroknya kau, Bondevik?"

Oh-oh. Natalia dalam keadaan membisu saja sudah menakutkan, kini gadis itu justru bersiap memuntahkan sederet omelan.

Biarlah. Toh omelan seperti apa pun dari Natalia tidak akan pernah mempan terhadap seorang Lukas Bondevik.

"Bukan aku yang tidak pernah mencuci piring, tapi Mathias," sahutnya santai menyebut nama salah satu teman Nordiknya yang tinggal serumah seraya menciduk sesuap makaroni rebus menggunakan garpu.

Natalia mendengus. Mengempaskan tubuh di sofa yang sama dengan sang pemuda setelah menyingkirkan kaki pemuda itu seenak jidat. "Lantas kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Menungguku datang untuk kemudian mencucikannya?"

Lukas menelan kunyahannya terlebih dulu sebelum kembali menyahut, tak sedikit pun memedulikan nada sarkastis yang dibubuhkan sang gadis, "Aku tidak meminta. Kau sendiri yang melakukannya."

Sang gadis mendecih. Membuang muka. Dahinya mengernyit mendapati sebuah lampu baca yang terletak di bufet di sisi sofa masih menyala. Dimatikannya sekeras mungkin, seolah berharap Lukas akan menyadarinya, meminta maaf dan berkata tidak akan mengulanginya—membiarkan lampu menyala begitu saja, maksudnya—lain kali. Lukas tahu Natalia membenci segala pemborosan energi, terima kasih kepada Katyusha dan Ivan yang telah berhasil mengajarinya dengan baik.

Nyatanya, pandangan Lukas masih lurus tertuju pada televisi. Tidak menanggapi sekalipun dengan lirikan.

"Kau tahu ini sudah siang, Bondevik."

"Maaf, Nat, aku lupa," untuk ketiga kalinya Lukas menyahut, acuh tak acuh, "lagi pula tanganku tidak sepanjang itu untuk dapat menjangkaunya dari sini."

"Bergerak sedikit, pemalas!" desis Natalia menghardik. Garpu di tangannya ia tancapkan tanpa tedeng aling-aling pada makaroni rebus yang tadi dibawanya—astaga, bahkan tinggal tersisa setengahnya saja sekarang padahal ia belum mencicipnya barang sedikit—sebagai tanda kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Ayolah, Nat, aku lelah. Semalam aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan—"

"Persetan dengan alasanmu!"

"—ku. Batas waktunya hari ini."

"Siapa suruh kau baru mengerjakannya semalam?"

Lukas mengangkat bahu. "Itu pekerjaan Feliks, sebenarnya, yang tiba-tiba saja dilimpahkan padaku. Mungkin Ludwig frustrasi melihatnya tidak beres juga—dalam versinya, tentu saja."

Sang gadis berambut platina tidak repot-repot memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Sepasang iris violetnya tertuju pada siaran berita yang terpampang di hadapannya, hanya menganggap penjelasan Lukas sebagai angin lalu.

Untuk sesaat, hanya suara merdu wanita pembaca berita yang terdengar di antara mereka.

 _"—memberontak kepada pemerintah sejak Senin lalu. Salah satu anggota organisasi tersebut menyatakan bahwa mereka sebenarnya hanya—"_

Mendadak saluran diganti dan memampangkan sosok seorang aktris yang dikerubungi wartawan. Wanita itu tampak berusaha menghindar teriring suara narasi, _"—ditemukan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki di sebuah hotel—"_

Layar hitam seketika kala sang pemuda mengambil remot dan memijit tombol _power_ , mematikan televisi. Sang gadis tak berkomentar, masih sibuk mengunyah makaroni seolah Lukas tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sang pemuda dengan jepit _cross_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Huh. Dunia ia mulai tidak beres, memang. Setiap keputusan diprotes, pemerintah selalu disalahkan, kemudian timbul organisasi-organisasi atau lembaga yang memberontak kepada pemerintah, mengatasnamakan masyarakat umum padahal diam-diam mencoba melakukan kudeta demi keuntungan mereka sendiri. Di sisi lain, para artis berusaha untuk tidak kalah tenar dengan jalan mencari sensasi."

"Dunia ini memang sakit," timpal Natalia menyetujui dengan nada datar, "sepertimu."

Lukas menoleh, menatap gadisnya yang masih menikmati sisa makaroni. Lihat, lucu sekali melihat lelehan mentega di sudut bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Diam-diam pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Hei, gadis, memangnya kau tidak _sakit_ dengan _fetish_ -mu terhadap pisau?"

Sebatang pensil melayang sekejap mata kemudian. Namun dengan cepat Lukas mampu menangkapnya, meski sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut juga. Mungkin nanti ia harus berterima kasih kepada Mathias yang senang melemparinya dengan berbagai macam barang kala sedang tidak ada kerjaan. (Masalahnya, Natalia melemparinya di bagian runcing.)

Ah, tapi tampaknya tidak perlu.

Natalia mendecih. "Bersyukurlah aku tidak melemparmu dengan garpu!"

—atau pisau. Yeah.

Bahkan sekalipun Natalia memang melemparinya dengan pisau, Lukas tetap mampu tenang. Err ... tidak tahu, sih. Minimal pemuda berdarah Norwegia tersebut masih sanggup menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Oh, aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya, Nat. Tidak mungkin kau membunuh _takdir_ mu sendiri, kan?"

Ucapan Lukas kali ini cukup untuk membuat _gadisnya_ mematung. Garpunya yang telah menusuk makaroni rebus terlupakan begitu saja, dan sepasang bola mata lembayungnya melebar, entah kenapa.

Detik berikutnya, pelototan sang gadis Arlovskaya telah tertuju pada sang pemuda, lengkap dengan aura membunuh tanpa segan. "Apa maksudmu, heh? Kau? _Kau_?" cecarnya. "Maksudmu _kau_ adalah _takdir_ bagi _ku_?"

Tampaknya mungkin memang hanya Lukas yang mampu tenang mendapat pelototan beraura membunuh seperti itu. Siapa pun yang mendapat perlakuan yang sama, bahkan Ivan, pasti akan mengerut ketakutan dan memilih mundur perlahan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Natalia kan _gadisnya_.

"Jangan bermimpi, Lukas Bondevik!"

Lukas terkekeh. Menertawakan kesalahtingkahan Natalia. Ayolah, kenapa gadis itu selalu memalingkan muka jika sudah salah tingkah begitu, sih? Lukas jadi tidak bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya, kan. Padahal gadis itu manis sekali ketika pipinya merona.

Lagi pula, Lukas tahu, Natalia sebenarnya hanya akan menyebutkan nama depannya saja tanpa imbuhan Bondevik di belakangnya. Sayangnya benteng gengsi gadis itu seringkali terlalu tinggi, sehingga di detik-detik terakhir gadis itu menambahkan nama belakangnya.

Pemuda berjepit _cross_ itu melanjutkan kegiatan menikmati camilannya.

"Nat, kalau kau merasa aku bukan _takdir_ mu," iseng Lukas menekankan kata takdir untuk menggoda si bungsu Slavik bersaudara, "lantas untuk apa kau datang ke sini, membawakanku makanan ringan di setiap kesempatan, membantuku beberapa pekerjaan rumah, dan duduk bersamaku menikmati camilan?"

Tak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar desisan, "Kusarankan kau segera ke terapis untuk menyembuhkan penyakit narsis akutmu itu, Lukas."

Dengar?

Gadis itu baru menyebutnya Lukas. Tanpa Bondevik.

Sejujurnya, Lukas— _dan Natalia, tapi diam-diam saja_ —sangat menikmati momen-momen kecil mereka seperti ini. Tidak perlu ada pelukan atau kata-kata cinta—atau berbagai hal lain yang memuakkan, menurut si gadis berambut platina yang diamini sang pemuda Norwegia. Duduk bersebelahan seraya menonton televisi dan berdiskusi ditemani makanan ringan saja sudah cukup. Debat dan lemparan benda-benda tajam seperti garpu, pensil bermata runcing, hingga pisau bahkan merupakan pemanis bagi mereka. Mungkin hanya bagi mereka. Ah, tapi siapa peduli?

Selama mereka bisa menikmati momen-momen kecil seperti ini, mereka tahu tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka pedulikan.


End file.
